


金东贤一生最引以为傲的事

by sentipeach



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentipeach/pseuds/sentipeach





	金东贤一生最引以为傲的事

金东贤一生最引以为傲的事就是在团圆饭的席间勾引了姐夫。

金东贤早就知道姐姐是双性恋，所以得知她结婚的消息并不意外。当时金东贤在美国做驻外记者，东西半球的漫长时差让金东贤错过了婚礼仪式和家人直播。早上金东贤被组长的电话吵醒，吼他快点来办公室开选题会。金东贤揉了揉朦胧睡眼，心中暗骂组长不是人，昨天开会到晚上十点，周六还要加班。金东贤看到家族群里的消息，刚想点开看看姐姐婚礼怎么样，组长又打来电话，催他查收邮箱里的文件。算了，金东贤认命地起床。

地铁里，金东贤给姐姐发消息祝她新婚快乐，想来不会有回复，韩国正在深夜。他坐在地铁里又想起他姐姐，记者的直觉让他感觉有些奇怪，按姐姐的说法，她和丈夫是一见钟情，认定是彼此的灵魂伴侣，恋爱不到半年就决定结婚了，大概是姐夫太有魅力了吧。金东贤来美国之后，他姐姐认识了这位青年才俊，在同一所大学的社会学系任教，听说只比姐姐年长一岁，已经是教授了。

“各位乘客，前方到站是…”

金东贤听到了熟悉的站名，他把凌乱思绪抛掷脑后，走出地铁。

年终岁末，金东贤调回了韩国，可以见见这位让姐姐沦陷的姐夫了，金东贤莫名期待地想。哦忘了说，金东贤是同性恋。他跟姐姐开玩笑说，咱爸妈这是什么命格，生了一个双性恋一个同性恋。家人聚餐那天，金东贤还特意打扮了一下，想着输人不输阵，给姐姐撑撑场面。他穿了牛仔裤和格子大衣，搭了一件黑色高领羊毛衫。夹了逗号刘海，踩上一双帆布鞋，还以为是大学生。

金东贤到了饭店包间，还没有人来，就坐下看实习生刚发给他的选题计划，关于韩国社会对LGBT态度，方向还不错，只是采访提纲不够深入。金东贤皱了眉，思考怎么修改。他看得太专心了，他姐姐踩着高跟鞋进来都没听见。直到他姐拍了拍他肩膀，“看什么呢，这么专心？”

金东贤回头看到他姐姐挽着一个人冲他微笑，等一下…怎么是他？

从错愕到疏离的微笑，金东贤记者自信只用了不到一秒调整表情。金东贤站起来说：“在看选题策划，这就是我姐夫吧，姐夫好。”

如果金东贤没看错的话，他姐夫，金东贤恶狠狠地想着这三个字，好像也慌乱了一秒，迅速换上了礼貌的微笑，朝他伸出了手，“您好，林煐岷。”

当然知道你叫林煐岷了，金东贤握上这只无数次和他十指相扣的手，是他记忆中的触感，手上的力道提醒金东贤这不是梦。金东贤也看到了林煐岷手指上昭示主权的婚戒，闻到了他身上淡淡的木质香。

“您好，金东贤。”

金东贤打量着林煐岷，他穿了一身合身的西装，外面穿了黑色呢子大衣，围了条格子围巾，颇符合精英做派。和打扮不相符的是，脸一点不像已经30岁的人，倒像刚入职场的大学生。金东贤存了几分轻佻的心思，看林煐岷圆圆的下垂眼。

“别看他现在乖巧懂事，熟了你就知道了，这可是个擅长下克上的好弟弟”，金东贤他姐开玩笑，没注意到身旁两个男人各怀心思。

“也没差几岁吧，以后就叫我哥吧”，林煐岷倒更会装不熟。

“内，煐岷哥。”金东贤脸上还挂着冷淡微笑。

三人一时无话，恰好家人们到了，气氛热络起来，幸好没人注意金东贤坐在角落走神。金东贤想过某天和林煐岷重逢，不过他怎么能猜到两个人竟然以这样的身份重逢，再荒唐的社会新闻也不会有姐夫是自己初恋男友这种情节。金东贤也想通了另一件事，他姐姐大概是形婚吧，他不相信林煐岷变成直男了，也不相信他姐姐会被骗婚。

林煐岷在席间的表现印证了金东贤的猜测，他没有新婿初次在娘家人面前的拘谨，也不积极表现试图给娘家人留下好印象，摆明了不是很在意娘家人对他的看法。酒过三巡，金东贤听着话头又渐渐朝着他的终身大事靠拢，越发心烦。

“不知道我们东东会给我领回来什么样的孙媳妇呢”，他姥姥满怀憧憬地说。

“那肯定是秀外慧中，包您满意。”金东贤皮笑肉不笑。

“妈您就别担心了！人家说不定已经有女朋友了，是吧，东东？”他舅舅喝了口酒，冲他挤眉弄眼。

金东贤笑得脸都僵了，林煐岷突然接过话茬，“不过现在年轻人对恋爱结婚越来越谨慎了，韩国的结婚率正在逐年下降。大部分年轻人结婚成本太高了，不仅是物质成本，还有对职业前景、生活质量和抗风险能力的担忧。所以我们东贤可能和大多数年轻人一样，目前还处在事业上升期。”林煐岷顿了顿，又补充说，“但我还是非常期待参加东贤的婚礼。”

这可能是林煐岷在这顿饭里说得最长的一段话了，金东贤挑了挑眉，没什么表情，心里却想着，我们东贤？等着参加我的婚礼？他还是那副样子啊。舅舅听完这段话，注意力被转移到社会大背景上了，开始声讨看不惯的社会乱象。林煐岷话很少，应付完舅舅的提问又开始沉默吃饭，好在家人们都对这个姐夫非常满意，甚至哪怕新婚夫妻间看起来有些疏离，也当做是害羞。

林煐岷这顿饭吃得确实心猿意马。他明明坐在金东贤的视线死角，总是能感受到金东贤那边飘来的眼神和注视。来饭店的路上他得知妻子的弟弟叫金东贤，还存了一丝侥幸心理，金东贤那么多。他妻子紧接着说，“是做记者的。” 林煐岷试图说服自己，叫金东贤还做记者的人，肯定不止他认识的那个金东贤。可当他发现这个金东贤就是他认得许多年、分别许多年的金东贤，欣喜却胜过了尴尬和难堪。只是金东贤看起来不怎么开心，他看到金东贤转瞬就换上了新闻播报专用礼貌微笑，决定像他一样，装作不曾在两年时光里守候彼此。如果我们重新认识，结局会否不一样。林煐岷手机振动了两下，发现是他妻子发来的消息，“呀你今天怎么回事？” “专心点啊，金东贤都快看出来了。”

林煐岷冲她点点头，表示自己收到了，揽上她的肩膀给长辈敬酒。金东贤一直观察着他，直到林煐岷敬完酒也转过头来与他对视。林煐岷看到金东贤面色微愠，好像在气他揽了自己姐姐的肩膀。林煐岷却笑了，他的笑容还是好甜，像熟得正好的番茄，长了一张骗人和他上床的脸，金东贤愤愤地想。

金东贤握紧了拳头，不行，他得去平复一下心情。金东贤发现林煐岷跟在他后面出了包间，干嘛啊这个人，金东贤故作高冷没有搭理林煐岷，走进隔间。过了几分钟，金东贤想他应该走了吧，从隔间里出来，发现林煐岷还在洗手。金东贤：……

“需要洗这么多遍手吗？”金东贤站在他旁边问。

“嗯，爱干净”，林煐岷面不改色地甩甩手。

金东贤洗完手也甩甩水，手链甩掉了。偏偏带了林煐岷送的那条手链，银色链子上挂着一株小小向日葵。这是他们一起去日本旅行的时候，林煐岷在飞騨路边小店仔细挑的，林煐岷不是很会讲情话的那种人，给金东贤系上手链时说，“你是小太阳的话，我就永远是东东的向日葵哦。”金东贤在飞騨柔和的夕阳里抱紧了林煐岷，“那说好了，以后只看着我吧。”

林煐岷捡起手链，这条手链已经六年了，他居然还好好保存着。金东贤还是原来的样子啊，林煐岷记得，金东贤之前就总带着几串手链。林煐岷还记得，金东贤把手伸到他面前，炫耀狗狗头手链，说很可爱吧，是流浪动物保护协会送的。稚气未脱的少年和疏离冷淡的男人，在林煐岷脑海里重合了。

“伸手”，林煐岷说。他看着他的眼睛，希望能从中读出一丝对往昔的追忆。林煐岷遗憾地发现，当现在的金东贤决定隐藏情绪时，他已经猜不出他的心思了。

金东贤没理他，从林煐岷手中抽出手链，“谢谢…不要误会，只是因为这条手链…”

金东贤没能说完，林煐岷突然握住他的手，温度传到金东贤手上。林煐岷凑近他耳边轻声说，“客气什么。”

金东贤宕机了一秒，他侧头看林煐岷深不见底的眼睛，太近了，像是恋人亲吻的角度。他又闻到了林煐岷身上的清冽的木质香。最后是林煐岷先错开了眼神，退后了一步。“我知道，只是因为这条手链是我送的，欢迎随时拜访”，林煐岷眨眨眼，走了。金东贤看看镜子里的自己，满脸通红，“阿西！”

金东贤琢磨着林煐岷丢下的那句话，他反倒像台下看戏的观众，抱着双臂等着接下来的剧情发展。既然能再次遇到，是不是上帝都不愿意看他们错过。反正是，他还没有释怀罢了。金东贤暗骂自己好了伤疤忘了疼，可这一次，他不想放过林煐岷。原来不需要林煐岷做什么，只要出现在自己面前，他就会缴械投降。

金东贤站在包间门口深呼吸了一下，推开了包间的门。他姐夫倒是风平浪静地在喝汤。姿态优雅，颇有几分文人做派。狗屁的文人君子，不过是个形婚基佬、调戏妹夫的混蛋，金东贤悄悄腹诽， 正好看到林煐岷冲他露出了一个暧昧微笑。不就是笑起来好看吗，有什么了不起。金东贤对他姐夫同样露出了灿烂又勾人笑容，这是他街头采访时对路人的必杀技，谁看了这样的笑容能拒绝他呢。他看到他姐夫呛了一小口汤，金东贤转头一本正经地跟妹妹聊毕业论文的题目，嘴角却绷不住露出了恶作剧得逞的坏笑。

看家人都吃得差不多了，他姐示意林煐岷去结账。林煐岷会意。金东贤跟了出来，林煐岷刷完卡，潇洒地在账单上签了名字。刚要把笔递还给前台，被金东贤抽走。金东贤拿了张前台放着的餐厅名片，快速写下了电话和自家地址，笑嘻嘻地把笔还给前台小姐。金东贤把名片塞进林煐岷西装口袋，“不给地址怎么随时拜访，记得让我姐还你钱”，说完就走了。林煐岷抽出名片，自然发现了名片背后的玄机。明明还是个小孩，跟姐夫自荐枕席算什么事，奇怪的是，他竟然有点心动。毕竟，还是那个聪明又好看的小孩啊。

金东贤回家以后，还想着又很不讲理地闯进他生活的林煐岷，摩挲着手链上那株向日葵。哪里是偏偏今天带了这条手链呢，这条手链陪他考了硕士入学考试，陪他参加了工作面试，甚至和他一起漂洋过海，去了美国。金东贤看着出租车窗外光秃秃的树枝，思绪回到了那年的夏秋之交。

当时金东贤正上大二，大一末尾加入了校辩论队。开学时辩论队在学校旁边的烤肉店聚餐，金东贤发现队伍里多了一个新面孔，这位长得确实帅气，穿着牛仔裤和白T恤，外面搭了浅蓝色竖条纹格子衫，清清爽爽。队长说队里又补充了新鲜血液，是社会学专业的研究生学长，那位穿着竖条纹格子衫的男生站起来问好，“大家好，我叫林煐岷，请多关照。”

研究生还参加社团活动的人确实很少见，他长得太嫩了吧，金东贤刚才还以为他是本科生呢。队长接着说，“不过林煐岷学长比较忙，主要帮我们备赛，有时间也会参加正赛的。”

等上菜的时间，金东贤给金东汉发消息，“来，我们换换座位，我要和帅学长坐一起。”

金东汉在心里翻个白眼，还是笑嘻嘻地嚷着要坐到队长旁边，金东贤你起开，咱俩换换位置。金东贤坐到林煐岷旁边，朝他伸出了手，“学长好，我是金东贤，新传学院的，请多多关照。”

林煐岷握住了他的手，“你好，学弟，我们来加个好友吧。”

金东贤狂点头，“好好好的！”

社团聚餐总要玩些游戏，金东汉提议玩眼神对视，抽到同一个花色纸牌的人分为一组。金东汉悄悄塞给金东贤一张红桃K，冲他眨眨眼。发完纸牌，金东汉说，“抽到红桃的人举手。”

金东贤和林煐岷举了手。

“三”

“二”

“一”

“开始”

金东汉移开挡住两人间的菜单，金东贤觉得林煐岷看向他的眼神里盛满了温柔笑意，真是个好看的哥哥啊，是心动的感觉。

“煐岷哥的眼睛真好看”，当时金东贤还是只打直线球的小男生。

“是吗？那看吧”，林煐岷突然凑近。

我靠我靠我靠，当时20岁的金东贤懵了，现在27岁的金东贤想起来还是觉得林煐岷很会。

电话铃声打断了金东贤的思路，他拿起手机发现是个陌生号码。

是谁打来的电话呢嘻嘻  
真的非常ooc（哭）


End file.
